


Going Wrong Around-

by VtheHappyLurker



Series: Accelerated Changes [3]
Category: Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers (Marvel Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cheating, Implied Relationships, M/M, Male Slash, Porn, Robot Sex, Smut, Stalking, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VtheHappyLurker/pseuds/VtheHappyLurker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a "noble" effort to save an innocent little Aerialbot, Sunstreaker finds out that looks can be very deceiving indeed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Wrong Around-

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N: Setting is a grab-bag of the G1 cartoon, the Marvel comics, the tech specs, and whatever amusing or interesting bits I’ve gleaned from the TF wiki, like Sunstreaker being an artist. I am mainly sticking with the G1 canon for much of the character personalities, though.]

 

“If my eyes don’t deceive me,” Sunstreaker sneered as he glared down from the railing with an expression that could only be described as offended scorn. “There’s something going wrong around here…”

“…mm?” Curious, Sideswipe turned to see what prompted that outburst from his twin. All he saw was a couple of ‘bots strolling down the courtyard, laughing and goofing around like a pair of factory fresh sparklings. The only weirdness he noticed was that the duo was good old ‘KILL IT WITH _**FIRE!**_ ” Slag and that airhead jet-former…what was his name again? He was sure was Fire-something or other…

“It just ain’t right,” continued the yellow lambo with a catty hiss, gesturing toward the pair as the young Aerialbot playfully shoved Slag, sending them tumbling into a fountain. His sneer turned to a snarl as they began to splash and goofing around. “I mean, just look at the way Fireflight is all over that ugly bastard! It’s fucking disgusting! It’s a mockery of the natural order, I tell you! That right there is proof there is something cosmically wrong in the universe if a slagger like Slag can hook up with such a sweet piece of aft like that!”

Sideswipe raised an optic ridge, and then noticed that none of the cubes at his twin’s elbow had even been touched since they got them. In fact, his twin seemed to have forgotten they were even there, his attention focused entirely on the happy couple. Something in the way Sunstreaker was staring at them made Sideswipe start to mentally squirm, but he shrugged it off. “Look on the bright side, Sunny,” he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood as he finished off his fifth cube of high-grade. “At least it’s not Swoop.”

There was only a growl as Sunstreaker started in on his own pile, quickly slamming back several cubes as Sideswipe nursed a fresh one. And he kept watching the couple play around, the cheerful sound of laughter just making the hungry gleam his optics even more unbearable for his twin, though if Sunstreaker noticed, he didn’t appear to be too concerned about it. 

An uncomfortable silence had settled between them while they stood there getting loaded (or, in Sideswipe’s case, even more so…), a silence that was sharply contrasted by the childish giggles ringing up from the courtyard below as Fireflight played around with the Dinobot. 

“I want him, Sides.” 

“Huh?” Sideswipe blinked, trying to clear away the fuzzy high muddling his processors. “You want who?”

“I _want_ him, Sides,” repeated his twin quietly, never tearing his gaze from the cheerful Aerialbot. “I want to fuck him so damn bad.”

For a long moment, all Sideswipe could do was gape dumbly at him. When he finally wrestled back control of his vocalizer, all he managed was a lame “What?”

“I. Want. To. Fuck. Flight.” Sunstreaker pronounced each word slowly in that condescending tone he always reserved for the others. 

There was a long stretch of silence as Sideswipe kind of just stared at his twin. “Why?”

“Because, brother dear, it would be doing the world a great service…”

“And how’s that?” grumbled Sideswipe. “I mean, aside from getting you laid and maybe improving your shitty attitude?”

Sunstreaker didn’t answer him. Instead he pushed away from the railing and sauntered off. 

\- - - 

A few weeks had passed since that odd little outburst and Sideswipe was more than happy to write it off as yet another one of his brother’s impulsive wants. He knew Sunstreaker had probably gotten bored with the idea by now and found something new to occupy his time or was off sulking over being rejected. Both of these reasons would explain why he’d barely seen his twin lately, so he didn’t really think much of it. Besides, tonight was Poker Night, and he’d finally gotten down to the common room in time to switch out the standard deck for his own marked one before anyone else could interrupt him. This time, it would be Smokescreen forking over two hundred liters worth of high-grade…

“Hello, Sides!” chirped Sunstreaker, having snuck up on his twin while he was busy palming the old deck. “And just how is my most favorite brother in the whole wide Universe today?”

“Sunny, I’m your _only_ brother. Well, I'm your only _living_ brother…” muttered the red Lambo as he stealthily sub-spaced the deck and turned a frown at his grinning twin. He noticed that Sunstreaker was looking even more brightly polished and tricked out than usual. “What’s the occasion? You got a hot date tonight?”

“Yes,” came the cheerful purr. “I’m going to be landing myself a lovely flyer tonight!”

“Oh really? And just when did Raindance lower his standards that far?”

“Haha…not funny.” Sunstreaker rolled his optics. “I’m gonna be spending this evening with Fireflight, you cardsharping slagger.”

Sideswipe gaped at his brother. “Are you fucking glitched?! Slag’s—.”

“Gotten his butt-ugly aft thrown in the brig. Which means poor little Fireflight is going to be facing another night all by himself…” Sunstreaker sighed with a mocking sadness. “It’s a real shame that a sweet, pretty mech like Flight ended up with such a rotten bastard like Slag. He’s always getting himself hauled off the brig for one thing or the other, leaving Flight so lonesome. So…unfulfilled. You know he needs—no! Flight _deserves_ a better (and might I say, _**prettier**_ ) mech. A guy who’ll be there for him and give him everything he needs and then some. He needs a mech like—”

“Whoa! You can stop right there, bro.” Sideswipe snapped, now glaring at his twin.

“What? I’m just saying that I’d—”

“No. I’ve kept my mouth about this before, but this time Sunny, you’ve crossed the fucking line! I’m not going to stand by and let you pull this shit with Flight!”

“What shit?” hissed Sunstreaker, meeting his brother’s glare with a tight smile. “All I want to do is show the little guy a good time and maybe get him to see to that there’s plenty of better models to pick from, if you know what I mean.”

“Oh, I know _exactly_ what you mean…” rasped Sideswipe, trying hard to keep his voice down. “You’re going to do the same damn thing you always do! You see a mech in a perfectly happy relationship and the first thing you want to do is get you dirty paws on them. You’ll do everything you can to break them up, then manipulate the situation so you can get the poor guy right where you want him, and when you’ve had your fun—BAM! You just tossed him away like a piece of used up scrap!”

“What are you saying, Sides?”

“I’m saying that you’re a home-wrecking bastard!” 

For a moment, all Sunstreaker did was just give him a look of utter disbelief. He was about to snarl something back when in came other players. Giving his brother the finger, he went over and crashed down on the couch, not even paying attention to anyone else. Instead, Sunstreaker brooded angrily over what Sideswipe said. 

Of course, his twin was right, at least about one thing… He did _want_ to break up Fireflight and Slag, but only because it was so…so… _**wrong**_. It was just so fucking _**wrong**_ on so many levels. Fireflight was too damn cute to be with such a fucking hard-ass like Slag. The little guy was just as sweet and wholesome as newly built sparkling. Probably hadn’t ever even been kissed before he started seeing the fucking bastard. And Slag was…well, _**slag**_. That such a vicious, disgusting primitive was hooking up with Fireflight night after night… Frankly, it just pissed Sunstreaker off. Little Flight deserved so much better! Besides, if he wanted a bastard, why not pick a truly magnificent one like—

“Um, are you okay?” 

“Eh?” The voice popped Sunstreaker out of his sulk and he found himself face to face with the Aerialbot he been lusting after. Silently thanking Primus, he put on a sad little smile and scooted over so Fireflight could sit down. “Oh, I guess I’ll be fine. Just my brother being a stupid pain in the aft again.”

“Yeah,” sighed Fireflight as he plopped down next to the Lambo. “Brothers are good for that sort of thing. Just be glad you’ve only got one…”

“Aw, now I’m sure it’s not that bad…”

“Oh yes it is!” groused the Aerialbot, with a pout. “I didn’t even wanna come here, but Air Raid and Slingshot dragged me along. It’s so boring watching a bunch of guys play cards all night! And I promised Slag I’d visit him, too!”

“Really? Didn’t know they allowed conjugal visits…” 

“They don’t.” He leaned back and, crossing his arms, gave Sunstreaker a sour look. “And you don’t have to be such a jerk.”

Mentally cursing himself for the slip, Sunstreaker tried to salvage the moment. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to put it that way. Just that you’d like to spend the night with him, right? I mean, isn’t Slag your bonded?”

Fireflight glanced down at his hands, his expression adorably flustered. “Well, actually we… We haven’t gone _that_ far yet…”

“Oh?” It was all Sunstreaker could do to hold back the grin threatening to break across his lips. “You two have been together for quite awhile. I thought by now you and him would’ve already bonded.”

“Oh Primus, no!” came the gasp. “Slag’s too…well, he doesn’t want to.”

“And why not?” 

“I… I don’t know if should tell you. Slag made me promise not to tell anybody about it…”

“Its okay, Flight…” Gently, Sunstreaker draped his arm around the Aerialbot and leaned in confidentially. “You can trust old Sunny! I promise this will just be between you and me.”

“I’m not sure…” Fireflight looked away shyly. “It’s pretty embarrassing…”

Moving in closer until he was practically touching his lips to Fireflight’s audial, Sunstreaker whispered softly, “Then why don’t we go somewhere private and you can tell me all about it?”

“Well… okay.” Hopping up quickly, the Aerialbot turned and sent Sunstreaker a private comm. “*Would it be alright if we went back to your room? My brothers might not like it if they saw you in ours…*” 

“*That’s just fine, Flight.*” He quickly gave the Aerialbot the coordinates. “*Wait by the door, but try not to let anyone see you, okay? Wouldn’t want anybody getting the wrong idea about us.*”

“*Right!*”

Letting Fireflight leave ahead of him, Sunstreaker waited a few seconds before getting up and heading out as well. Just him and the Aerialbot, alone together… Flight was playing right into his hands! Things could only get better from here on but he didn’t want ruin it by making a careless mistake. He didn’t need to get caught or blow it, not when he was so damn close to winning the prize… 

But he couldn’t resist one last thing before he left. As he passed by the table were his twin was playing cards, Sunstreaker waved and made sure to give Sideswiped the smuggest of smirks as he strolled past. It earned him a nasty glare and obscene gesture, but it was worth it. 

It was hard not to take off running, but the Lambo contained his excitement and walked down the hall at a causal pace. And, just as he told him to, Fireflight was waiting by his door, just out of sight like a good little ‘bot. Sunstreaker couldn’t hide his satisfaction as he strolled lazily over and punched in his code. He stepped aside, letting the Aerialbot go first.

“Whoa!” gasped Fireflight as he looked around, optics settling on the stack of sketches on the desk and the paintings on the walls. “Did you do all these?”

“Yep. Feel free to look, if you’d like. I don’t mind.” Grinning, he dug a few cubes of the mildest high-grade he had. Not that he thought he _needed_ to get Flight drunk but…well, every bit helped. “Drink?”

“Oh! Thank you.” Fireflight took the cube and sipped, wincing comically at the taste while he flipped through the sketches. After brief silence, he turned to Sunstreaker with a small smile. “You know, I really didn’t think you could be so…so nice.”

“I have my moments…” he purred, laying a friendly hand on Flight’s arm. “By the way, I never knew you were interested in art.”

“Oh, I just draw a little. But nothing as good as you! I mean…” He took a deep drink from the cube, looking up at the Lambo with half-dimmed optics and shyly stroking his fingers over the golden hood. “They’re beautiful.”

Engines purring at the innocent contact, Sunstreaker moved his hand to the Aerialbot’s shoulder. “Why, thank you Flight. Maybe sometime I can take a look at yours…” Gently, he started leading Flight toward the berth. “But first, let’s talk about you and Slag.”

“Oh!” Finishing of the cube, Flight plopped down with a small frown. “I was hoping you forgot about that…”

“Why?” Sunstreaker sat beside him, his face a mask of the deep concern. “Surely it’s nothing too bad, is it?”

“Oh no! Things are going great! Slag’s a wonderful guy, really, once you get to know him!” chirped the Aerialbot. “Sure, he can be a bit grumpy but he’s a sweetheart to me. A little overprotective, but it’s cool. He’s just like a big damn puppy sometimes. It just that, when we’re interfacing…Oh, Primus! This is so embarrassing!”

“Aw, now come on! We’re both mature mechs.”

“You promise not to laugh? Or make fun of me?”

Sunstreaker put on his most solemn face. “Flight, I swear to Primus that I won’t make one single smart-ass crack, or may I get the Rust.”

Flight giggled then sighed. “Slag’s never gotten me to overload when we do it. Sunny, I… I haven’t got the heart to tell him that I fake it almost all the time. And it’s not like he’s bad in bed or anything! He’s gotten me so close a few times but then it just… well, doesn’t happen. I usually wait till he’s recharging to finish myself off.”

“So why can’t he get you off?” asked Sunstreaker, mentally crowing with delight at this revelation. “Does he just go too fast or get too rough?” 

“Primus, I wish! He’s _never_ rough with me at all! Slag’s always so gentle, like he’s scared I’m going to break.” Flight sighed again, placing a hand lightly on Sunstreaker’s leg as he leaned in closer to the Lambo. “I’ve tried to talk with him, but he keeps telling me he doesn’t want to hurt me…or he changes the subject.” Absently, he stroked his fingers along the inside of Sunstreaker’s thigh moving in even closer. “I love Slag so much, but if he can’t give me what I _need_ , then I might have to do something bad…”

Sunstreaker raised an optic-ridge, not bothering to hide the smirk now. “Oh really? And just what might you do that’s so _bad_?”

He leaned in mouth barely grazing Sunstreaker’s head-fin. Now the caress was more deliberate, fingers rubbing into his hip joint. “I think I’m going to take a long ride on a very beautiful Lamborghini tonight…”

For a moment, all Sunstreaker could do gape at the sultry smile Flight turned on him. Pulling himself together, he grinned back coolly. “What are you talking about, Flight?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know…” cooed Flight, pressing against Sunstreaker and cupping his hand over the Lambo’s codpiece. “The way you’ve been following me around lately, those looks you give me...like you’ve been practically raping with your optics… It’s pretty damn obvious. You want to fuck me _**bad**_ , don’t you?”

“…yes…” he groaned, intakes kicking in to try to cool him off as Flight eased open the panel and closed his fingers over end of his plug, rubbing it firmly and making the Lambo moan louder. Sunstreaker moved in for a kiss but Flight ducked away, instead nuzzling and licking his chest plate, journeying down...down…down…

Sunstreaker gasped, hips bucking upwards when Flight slipped the plug-head into his mouth, sucking hard and twirling his glossa over sensitive prongs and across the ridge cord. He leaned back growling softly at the way Flight was teasing him and causing the energy to build slowly. Finally, just as he felt himself peaking, Sunstreaker grabbed the back of Flight’s helm and one of his wings, dragging him up into a harsh kiss. 

The Aerialbot shudder and squirmed a bit, then settled and kissed back hard, panel snapping open as he ground his hips down against Sunstreaker and slamming the plug home. Flight whimpered when the Lambo dragged his hands along his wings, trashing around wildly while Sunstreaker toyed and groped the ailerons. He broke off the kiss with a sharp curse, grinding even harder when Sunstreaker started the pulses. 

Engines revving and shaking both their bodies, Sunstreaker sent fast, deep pulses into him, gripping the Aerialbot’s wings tight enough to leave dents as he drove Flight howling into overload. It didn’t take long for the feedback loop to send Sunstreaker careening over the edge himself, moaning as they both collapsed back onto the berth. They laid there for a few moments, intakes wailing to get rid of the intense heat while their systems began to gradually reboot. 

“Sunny…” moaned Flight, optics flickering back online as a satisfied smirk broke over his face.

“…mmm?” 

He wrapped an arm around the Lambo’s neck, drawing him in closer with a lazy kiss. “Let’s do it again…”

\- - -

The following morning found Sunstreaker in the wash racks, buffing out the scuffs and dents covering his body. Usually, he’d be bitching about damage to his finish but today, he had the biggest smile on face. After all, before Flight left, the Aerialbot had mentioned wanting to come back around later to show him some drawings and maybe having another little _talk_ …

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
